villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jon Irenicus
Joneleth Irenicus, commonly referred to as Jon Irenicus or simply Irenicus, is a 29 level wizard and the primary antagonist in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, a role-playing game set in Amn. He was voiced by David Warner, who also voiced Ra's al Ghul in Batman: The Animated Series and The Lobe in Freakazoid. Biography At first, Irenicus appears to be a simple villain with a keen interest in torturing the protagonist with powerful magic at the very beginning of Shadows of Amn. However, minutes into the game, he reveals that his apparent motive for said torture is to unlock his victim's latent power, thereby benefiting from them in the long run. His obsession with a woman he'd previously maintained a relationship with reveals a much more human (or elven) side to him. It becomes apparent later in the game that Irenicus's embarking on his dark path came about partly from love. His overly possessive nature eventually became too much for his partner to bear, and unable to let go, Irenicus turned to pursuit of power and revenge, which in turn led to him becoming utterly evil. However, not only love was responsible for his downfall. Irenicus has captured Gorion's Ward, the protagonist, and their party at the beginning of the game, killing Khalid and Dynaheir and torturing the rest. Jon's motives at this point in the game are unknown. He is later apprehended by the Cowled Wizards together with Imoen for their illegal use of magic and imprisoned at Spellhold. From then on, Gorion's ward is left to identify and pursue his captor. Throuhought the game, Gorion's Ward has several dreams where Irenicus tries to convince him/her to unleash his/her hidden powers and embrace the legacy of Bhaal. Irenicus eventually breaks free of his jail and easily slaughters the Cowled Wizards guarding Spellhold before making the magic prison his new base of operations and threatening to subject Imoen to more experiments. Later Gorion's Ward confronts him in Spellhold in Chapter 4, but Irenicus prevails and steals the protagonist's soul. The final showdown takes place near the Tree of Life and then in Hell (or Baator) in Chapter 7, where he is finally defeated for good by the protagonist and his companions. He is last seen imprisoned in Hell where he is cornered by a pack of vicious devils. Irenicus finds out the hard way that his spells don't work anymore and he's quickly overwhelmed by the devils, as they tore him apart. Quotes Gallery Jon Irenicus - A Baldur's Gate II Cut-scene Collection Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:D&D Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Humanoid Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Aristocrats Category:One-Man Army Category:God Wannabe Category:Damned Souls Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extravagant Category:Master Orator Category:Hegemony Category:Hero's Lover Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Monster Master Category:Defilers Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Magic Category:Mutated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Summoners Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Collector of Souls Category:Conspirators Category:Elderly Category:The Heavy Category:Liars Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Psychics Category:Envious Category:Outcast Category:Wealthy Category:Delusional Category:Starvers Category:Heretics